Behind His Stone Mask
by CelestialTomatoMonkey
Summary: Discord has escaped again, but this time it is different. Twilight suffers trough emotional conflicts as well as learn of Discord's hazy past; but will she think of him differently or keep her onesided, bias opinion? pairing is DiscoLight please enjoy
1. Reminiscing and Remembering

_Hey everybody, this is my first DiscoLight fanfic, and actually my first My Little Pony fic, so please forgive me if this is absolutely horrible. Also, I really need lots of reviews if I'm going to continue this, and I want people to want to read it and like it. I hope this turns out to be a success. Just so you know, this is post season 2 episode one, so Discord will be back in stone once again for the time being. Anyway, I just want to please, so give me some suggestions if you want. I might make some minor pairing implications like FlutterDash and RarityJack.I got the idea for this story when I saw Discord being touchy-feely with Twilight Sparkle at the beginning and near end, as well as holding her up and against him close to the end of the episode. Anyway, I will just shut up now and let you read, if you even bothered to. Please enjoy~_

'_Every day I'm shufflin'!'_= thought

"_Every day I'm shufflin'!"_= dream

"Every day I'm shufflin'!"= speech

**Reminiscing and Remembering**

"_No… NOOOOO!"_ Twilight shot out of bed, her breathing harsh and erratic as she looked around and realized that she was safe in her room, and not in the field were they had had their last battle with Discord, spirit of Chaos. Even though it was just a nightmare of her past, she could still hear the Draconequus's tortured screams echoing through her brain every time she tried to sleep; could see his terrified face every time she closed her eyes. She had not been in the royal gardens in almost half a year, because every time she looked up at his frozen face, she broke down in a panic attack. She was exhausted from lack of sleep and constant break downs. All of her friends were worried sick about her health, and she was the only pony with this affliction; even the princesses were getting concerned about her state. Twilight sighed and walked to the window and pushed the curtains aside with her muzzle and gazed out at the crescent moon; the crescent moon that reminded her of the Draconequus's mischievous smirk. She felt a tear slide down her round cheek and drip onto the floor by her front hoof and soon more began to join it before she lost herself in a violent fit of sobs as her frame shook while she rocked herself back and forth. In truth, she missed the mismatched creature; he was an almost friend, and he gave her something to do. Now all she did was walk around aimlessly through the town with glassy eyes, hole herself up in the library and read all day, or cry; these seemed to be the only ways that she could distract herself from her former enemy. She wondered what would have happened if she and her friends hadn't been able to stop the chaotic entity; would it have made any difference if they had? She couldn't even imagine it. She knew that she couldn't stay like this forever, and had to beat her depression; so she decided that she _would_ go back to the royal gardens and she was going to see the stone Draconequus even if it killed her, and she was going to move on from the aftermath of their last battle. Once she finally got back to sleep, she was immediately thrown back into the world of dreams. _It was just darkness for a moment, and then there was a voice. "Well, well, Twilight Sparkle; I didn't actually think anypony would ever cry for me, how pathetic. Although I suppose I do owe you for your help tonight, whether you meant for it to happen or not." The voice said as it gained the body of Discord, who was grinning with malicious intent and a wild light gleaming in his dilated red pupils. "What are you talking about, what have I ever helped you with!" Twilight yelled and her voice echoed slightly, as did Discord's when he spoke. There was a bright flash of light and another one much closer to her, noticing that the mismatched beast was leaning down over her. He coiled his long body around her much smaller body and moved so that they were only mere inches apart. "Fine, I'll tell you, but I'll do it my way." He hissed into her ear and leaned back a little, constricting around her so that any escape would have been impossible. "An empty pedestal, you will find; but fear not, there is no harm. Look to the tangles, for there you shall find what has been lost. A precious breed, only two remain, but in the wild another will add; and in this stranger, you will find the one that you know." Once the final word had been spoken, Discord disappeared and left the little pony in the dark with his words repeating themselves from the echoes." _

*time skip*

Just as the chariot touched down in front of the castle, Twilight leapt from it and rushed into the royal statue garden, where she found Princess Celestia looking up at the empty pedestal where Discord usually stood, the fear literally carved into his features. She wore an expression of great worry and confusion. _'So that's what Discord meant when he said I would find an empty pedestal! But what does the rest mean?'_ The purple pony wondered as she came to stand next to her Princess. "…So he's really missing?" She asked quietly and looked up at her mentor, who looked back down and nodded grimly. Twilight told the Princess her dream and the riddle that the chaos being had given her. The only thing that Celestia could figure out and tell her dear student was that Discord had obviously escaped, hence the first statement of said riddle. "I think I may be able to help you with another part of that riddle though, my faithful student; you are familiar with the Everfree Forest, I assume, in many old books it is referred to as the tangles of the wild and free. Perhaps he is telling you that he is hiding in the Everfree Forest; although it doesn't seem as though he told you where in the forest." She said in her most serious voice. "No, that would make things too easy; he wouldn't get any entertainment out of that. He also said not to be afraid and that no harm would be done; I can't help but wonder about that." Twilight argued and shook her head. The first thing I need to do is investigate the Everfree Forest and make sure he hasn't brought it to ruins, or hurt Zecora." She said, looking up at her mentor for her approval, when she received a nod from the Alicorn, the lavender unicorn raced from the courtyard and ran as fast as she could back to the chariot and flew back to Ponyville. She rushed off of the chariot as soon as it came to a stop; she didn't even pause to greet her friends, running right past them in the direction of the Everfree Forest. The five of them were confused and shocked at the new behavior of their friend; she actually looked alive again and like she had something to be alive again for. It was like all it took was some unknown plea or command from somewhere to bring her back to being the old Twilight. The little unicorn hardly slowed once she reached the forest, somehow already knowing where the troublesome entity would be; the only secluded place that was also abandoned. She stopped to catch her breath once she was at the entrance of the forest's castle ruins; carefully picking her way through the rubble and making progress to where she and her friends had fought their first battle against Nightmare Moon in what used to be the throne room. Twilight had actually hoped that Discord would have been like Princess Luna, and be reverted to a friendlier and more docile state, but she supposed that chaos was one thing that could never be tamed. Once she entered the throne room, she was shocked and surprised. Instead of finding Discord like she thought she would have, she found a very weak and battered looking Alicorn, fast asleep on the crumbling royal chair.

_Dun, dun, duuuuun! Cliffhanger~ so who do you think it was sleeping in the chair and why? Please remember that I absolutely adore comments and reviews; it would also make me happy if people would give me some suggestions, because I totally don't know where to go with this story. Should I make it romancy? Should I make somepony get hurt? What? I really do need some help on this! I am open to whatever you give me, as long as it isn't too out there; like some immediate love confession or 'let's be best friends now' kind of thing. I want to be able to build a good story out of this. Tell me if it gets too much out of character in the beginning chapters so I can fix that. I do plan to make them a little OOC later though. Anyway, please R&R, no flames please~ _


	2. Chocolate Rain

_Thank you to my single reviewer, who has so graciously encouraged my work! I have decided to dedicate this to you, my reviewer; __**cartuneslover17**__! I am so glad that at least one person likes this story and I hope to get more reviewers in the near future. It makes me very happy to see my stories on other members' favorites list. Thanks again to all of the people who may read this, and here is the next chapter._

**Chocolate Rain**

The Alicorn looked as though he had been through Hell and back again, not even stirring when Twilight came up to stand next to him. *His pelt was a rich ashy gray; fluffing out near his hooves to give it a feathery effect and he had **a short coarse looking black mane like a donkey or a mule, and his tail was also black and coarse, but it looked like it went down to his hocks. His hooves were a darker, almost coal gray, ***his horn had the normal spiral, although the protruding rounded parts were more exaggerated to give it a bumpy appearance and it was a bluish gray color; more gray than blue though. ****His wings were a beautiful sky blue with barely there hints of gray. The feathers were long and looked soft to the touch, and had fuzzy down at the bases of them. She looked down at his flank to see what his cutie mark was and saw he had a rain cloud similar to Rainbow Dash's save for the fact that his was slightly larger and it was pink; it had three drops of rain coming from the pink cloud, but the raindrops were quite obviously brown, not blue or white like the normal color of cutie mark rain. Twilight also found it peculiar that he had bushy white eyebrows and an equally white and bushy beard; it was almost like that of a goat, except it was a little longer to fit the rest of him so it looked proportional.

The small lavender pony carefully put a hoof on the larger Alicorn's shoulder and gently shook it. "U-um excuse me, sir; are you okay?" She whispered, half hoping that he would wake up and half hoping he would stay sleeping. She wanted him to wake up to talk to him and maybe ask him if he had seen Discord at all and find out how long he had been in the castle ruins; but she didn't know if he would be docile and friendly. For all she knew, he could have been a wild pony who saw her as some kind of threat and try to harm her. She jumped back with a start as the gray Alicorn's eyes fluttered open and he groaned in protest. Twilight was instantly mesmerized by his eyes; they were unlike anything she had ever seen on one pony. His left pupil was about average size while the other was about a third the size of what it should have been; what if he had a concussion! That wasn't what really caught her attention though; it was the color of his eyes. The irises of his eyes were a deep, almost hypnotic wine red and the whites of his eyes were not white like a normal pony's, instead, they were a beautiful saffron gold. Her breath hitched when he turned his gaze to hers to look directly into her own deep purple eyes; they stayed like that for what felt like forever until the Alicorn broke the spell by looking away. He groaned and let his head fall back on the cracked arm of the chair.

She timidly took a step closer to the exhausted pony and quietly cleared her throat to get his attention again; he flicked his gaze over to her for a moment to signify that he was listening. "S-so, um, c-could you tell m-me your n-name, sir?" Twilight asked with a tremor evident in her voice and she could have sworn that he scoffed at her for a moment, an amused light taking form in his eyes before it died down.

He mumbled something unintelligible and coughed harshly, his large, well-toned body tensing up as a fit of coughing overtook him, his breathing becoming stressed and labored. Twilight, against her better judgment, got as close as she could without hovering over the other and began to rub and gently pat his side and back to soothe the borderline violent coughing. Once he was able to breathe again he sighed rather loudly; more of a huff really but he smirked up at the worried pony that was standing next to him. "Well," he said more clearly, though it sounded slightly rough from disuse. "What I was trying to say before I managed to interrupt myself," He cleared his throat. "Was that my pony name is Chocolate Rain." He said, the rustiness in his voice was starting to diminish and he looked like he could die laughing from Twilight's confused expression, if he didn't feel half dead already. "What do you mean by pony name, um, Chocolate Rain?" "Wouldn't you like to know?" He shot back, snarky attitude at full blast at the moment. "Oh, well I'm Twilight Sparkle, and if you don't mind, I would like to take you to my house and fix you up a bit and ask some questions if you're up to it." She said courteously, hoping he would agree so that she could help him and maybe even get some help in return. He really did scoff this time and he looked up at her with challenge in his unusual eyes. "Oh, I suppose, if I really have to go." He said in a bored tone, even though his red and yellow orbs spoke differently.

She couldn't help but feel that something was disturbingly familiar about this pony, but she put that thought to the back of her mind as she rested her head cautiously on the mysterious pony's own head; she concentrated and teleported them both to her room and managed to get the pony named Chocolate Rain onto her bed. "Hmm, it's not the most comfortable bed in the world, but I suppose I can live with it." Chocolate Rain said snidely, more to himself than anypony else, but he said it loud enough to let Twilight hear him. _'How rude! But I guess he has that right, considering what he must have been through.'_ Twilight thought to herself. "Is there anything I can do for you; food, drink, another pillow or blanket maybe?" She asked as nicely as she could. "Mmm, do you have any popcorn and cotton candy, oh and some chocolate milk would be nice, too." Chocolate Rain asked hopefully, looking over at the much smaller pony hopefully.

Twilight forced a smile and nodded, only wanting to be a good host for the tired pony. The food he requested was some kind of déjà vu; like she had known that somepony else liked it, she just couldn't quite remember though. _'Now then time to get those foods!'_ she thought. She would have to send a letter to the Princess and tell her about how she found another Alicorn; she was sure to be pleased about that, right? Once she conjured up the requested sustenance, she levitated it over to the other and watched as he practically inhaled the offered food. He sighed contentedly and quickly fell asleep; now all she had to do was make a bed for herself on the couch downstairs and then she could figure things out from there. Even though it was only late afternoon, she was drained from teleporting more than one pony into her home as well as getting items that weren't usually found around Equestria. She collapsed and fell asleep quickly, flying into her dreams again.

"_Congratulations, my little pony, it seems like you're deciphering my riddle fairly well." Said the disembodied voice as Twilight looked around frantically for the voice, huffing loudly when she heard the chuckle. "I'm afraid I can't show myself tonight, my dear, but soon; I don't have quite enough power yet, but with the way I'm being treated, it won't be long before I'm going at full power." It said and the smirk was almost screaming in the little pony's face as the voice moved around her, making her slightly dizzy. "Discord, I understood that you've escaped, and that you're weaker than before, but I don't understand anything else. The only thing that I found in the Everfree Forest was an exhausted Alicorn sleeping on the old castle throne. Just give me a hint, tell me something, anything to give me a clue. I know that you're hiding something, tell me what it is!" She shouted; swaying a bit as her voice came back at her in the form of an echo. "Wouldn't you like to know?" the voice teased in the darkness. Fine, one hint but that's it; I don't have much time left anyway. My hint is: I'm so much closer than you think." And with that, the only thing left of the voice of Discord was the haunting chuckles that resonated through the darkness…_

Yes, Discord thought; this was going to be one Hell of a ride.

_*The same color of fur as his head _

_**The same mane he as in the show _

_***The same horn as when he is normal, except straight, not curved (not the dear antler, the other one)_

_****The blue wing he has when he's normal. (not the bat wing, the one that resembles a bird or Pegasus wing)_

_So, there you have it everybody. That is the second chapter, and I really might need some help with the third chapter. Should I reveal Discord, make Celestia get involved, bring in the other five plus Spike? Please tell me, I NEED help! Thanks again for everything and remember to R&R~ _


	3. The Games Begin

_Hey you guys, I am so thrilled that I got so many reviews; it makes me feel really appreciated! So, I opened the anonymous reviews, so you unknown people can comment if you want to. So, I think I'll throw Spike into the fray, along with the other five; but they probably won't show up all at once. Meanwhile, Celestia will be getting suspicious because Twilight will be so busy caring for the new housemate that she hasn't had time to send any letters for a long time. But I won't ruin it for you; I sincerely hope you enjoy chapter three._

**The Games Begin**

It had been almost a month since Twilight had taken in the new Alicorn in and introduced him to her friends and Spike; they had all said that there was something off setting and slightly ominous about the newcomer and that she should be careful around him; but the only thing she felt she had to be careful about was Chocolate's (she just started calling him Chocolate instead of his full name) troublesome behavior.

His powers and magic may have been substantially weakened by whatever he had been through, but he was quickly gaining them back by practicing them on her home and wreaking havoc in general. And what made things worse is that he would not only blatantly refuse to answer any of her questions about himself or Discord, but he would also tease her about it and laugh when she got mad. The one time she tried to retaliate, he had lost his own temper slightly and looked almost murderous. He had backed her against one of her bookshelves and growled lowly and very menacingly; it was a threat. She was beginning to understand what her friends meant about being cautious around him. She still had no idea what he was capable and nor did she know him that well. Not only that, but these mood swings had been happening more frequently the longer he stayed.

"Hey, Chocolate, I'm going to go out and see my friends today, so please be good and listen to Spike." She pleaded gently; not wanting another one of those mood plummets from the other pony again. He looked over at her and got up, walking over to her and nosing her against the door. "Pf, what do you think I am, a dog; or maybe you think I'm a harmless little foal that will just sit back and listen to everything I'm told. I will tell you right now that I am neither of those things and if I were at my full power and completely recovered, I probably would have killed you the moment I saw you, or made you into a lovely little pet." He hissed into her ear and before she could even blink, he was lounging back on the couch, leaving her to wonder if she had imagined the whole ordeal. She wordlessly ran from the house and out to the park where Rarity and Fluttershy were waiting for her.

Meanwhile back at the Canterlot Castle, the princess was pacing back and forth in front of her throne, still awaiting a letter from her ever faithful student. It had been a little more than a whole month since she had last received a letter or seen the small purple pony and she was beginning to wonder if she had indeed found Discord. "Do not worry, sister, I am sure that Twilight Sparkle is fairing just fine. She is a very strong unicorn." Luna tried to reassure her older sister, but to no avail. "I know she is strong and extremely resilient, but even that alone would never be a match against Discord. If she really did find him, he could have easily brought harm upon her." Celestia said, anxiety taking her voice as she huffed in unrest. Sister, take over for me, I must prepare to take leave; I am going to pay a visit to Ponyville and make sure that all is well." She said before trotting out of the royal throne room and into her own room to gather a few of her belongings that she would need for the trip, leaving her sister to her own devices as the older princess summoned the carriage pullers.

Back in Ponyville, Twilight was out with the other five, sitting in a sun-dappled clearing in the park. "I just don't know what to do about it; his moods are getting worse every time. I mean, one minute he's calm and kind of just hanging around, half listening to what I'm saying, and the next, I manage to say or do something that offends him and he gets all up in my face. He doesn't really blow up and get loud or anything, he just gets me in a corner or up against a wall and he growls and uses a quiet tone, but it's almost scarier than if he was raising his voice." Twilight finishes and looks back to the five other ponies who give her varied expressions.

Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack looked positively enraged, Fluttershy was practically trembling and looked like she could run and hide and never come out again, Rarity looked absolutely disdainful, and Pinkie Pie actually looked serious and concerned for once. "Darling, that pony may be an Alicorn, but he is a complete brute! He's working you to the bone even when his powers are coming back and it seems as though he is perfectly healed. I do believe it's time you sent him packing!" Rarity said, stomping her hoof on the ground, crushing the tender green grass below her. "Well, I know I should make him leave, but I really can't bring myself to do it; there's really no way I can put it to him gently so I don't hurt his feelings." Twilight said as she continued to look around at her friends.

"Then don't; just give him the boot, cut him the slip, show him to the door! The sooner he's out of your house, the better." Rainbow Dash yelled and jumped up into the air to rake at it with her hooves. "I can't do that Rainbow, that could be his breaking point and it could trigger physical violence from him, not just threats. There has to be a better way than to just bluntly tell him to leave." The purple pony argued ruefully as she looked to the other three with pleading eyes; they settled on Fluttershy as she stepped forward. The yellow and pink pegasus fluttered over and landed just in front of her desperate friend. She leaned forward just enough to reach Twilight's ear and whisper something to her. Twilight's head shot up as a grin spread across her muzzle. "That's a great idea, Fluttershy, thank you so much!" She exclaimed as she raced from the clearing and leaving her friends behind yet again, leaving four out of five of them to call out after her. But it was too late to call her back; she had a plan and she was prepared to use it. It was really the only thing she had to try.

When she pulled up to her house, she actually slid past the door and had to double back a bit she was going so fast; and when she got around to opening the door, she slammed it open so hard, it flew back and shut in her face, sending her stumbling back into the ground. Chocolate slowly opened the door and peaked out around it, looking around for a moment before his unusual gaze fell over her. "Well, well, didn't expect you back so soon; did you miss me that much, or did you just get sick of your dear little friends?" Chocolate Rain said snidely with ice and venom dripping into his voice along with some slight sarcasm. Twilight didn't answer as she got up and walked into her house.

"Hey Chocolate, can I talk to you about something?" the small pony asked as nicely as she could, motioning the larger pony to sit down on the couch next to her. She was surprised when she felt a dip in the cushions from his weight. "Alright, tell me what you want; and make it quick, I have some more magic that I gained that I want to test. I'm sure it will create something… Chaotic~" He said with a smirk and a prideful huff.

"Listen, Chocolate Rain, I was thinking that maybe you would be happier if you went home. You always complain that you're bored and you always get mad at me, so it might be best if you went back to your family; your own kind, y'know." Twilight said carefully, watching as the smirk fell from the gray Alicorn's muzzle, letting his snout point downwards and the light left his eyes. "So, in other words, you want me to leave." He said sullenly, never looking back at the other. "No that's not what I meant! I'm just saying that your family must be-" "What family; I'm the last of my kind and the last time I saw my home, it was in ruins with every living thing being brutally murdered, so I'm the only one left! I don't have anything or anyone left to go back to!" Chocolate yelled as he leapt from his seat and turned to see a stunned looking Twilight Sparkle, but that face turned into a cheery smile. "No, you're not the last of your kind, there are two others; the two princesses, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." She said but her face warped with confusion when the large gray pony shook his head.

"You don't get it; I'm not an Alicorn, heck, I'm not even a pony; and my name isn't Chocolate Rain, either, I am-" "DISCORD!" Just then, none other than Princess Celestia came barging through the door, completely blowing it off of its rusty hinges. Twilight jumped about a foot into the air and swiftly turned her head to the princess. She turned in time to see the smirk, watching as the disguise of the Alicorn melted away to reveal the mismatched body of the Draconequus.

_I got it done! I really hope I'm not going too fast, and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sad, because my spring break is almost over and it seems like it just started. So, again, if you have any suggestions, then please PM and give me lots of comments and reviews; I love 'em all~ Just remember, no flames please! Also a big thank you to all my reviewers thus far and don't be shy; if you see any mistakes, it would be helpful if you mentioned them so they could be fixed. I love constructive criticism! Thanks again and be looking out for the next chapter as well as some of my other stories! _


	4. Get the Fire Extinguisher!

_I will now relieve the tension of the cliffhanger and give you the third chapter and to __**HAPPYBATTLEFUNTIME2012**__; yes, someone will get screwed, and it will probably be both Discord and Celestia via flammable Twilight. I will try my hardest to make this chapter longer and maybe try to slow it down some so it doesn't seem so rushed. I really am glad that people like my story; I can't thank you all enough for all of the supportive reviews! But you guys probably want the story now, so strap on your seat belts, 'cause here we go!_

**Get the Fire Extinguisher!**

The two immortal being stared each other down as Twilight stood in the middle looking back and forth between rage and cockiness. "What do you think you're doing Discord!" Celestia screeched, earning a smirk much to her chagrin and Discord's amusement; stamping a hoof in her bad mood.

"I would think it obvious; I needed a temporary hideout to regain my powers, and I got a bit more than I asked for. Your dearest most faithful student had quite the time playing nursemaid for me while I recovered; and might I say that it definitely helped to speed things along." The mismatched creature said, standing tall and banging his head in the chandelier, flinching back down again in mild pain.

"That energy won't last long, you criminal! I will personally take you down and drain you of your powers before I put you back in stone!" "Oh, I would like to see you try, the last time you sent the mane six, I hardly had any power at all because I was so weak from being imprisoned in stone; even you and your beloved sister struggled to defeat me when I was only at half power. But now that I'm fully restored, I'll be practically invincible!"

They both growled at each other and glared fiercely with Twilight still caught in between them. But she decided she would not have them ruin her books with their brawl, regardless if one of the fighters was the princess; she just organized her house and library to perfection and she was not about to let it all go to waste.

She tried pushing them apart, waving her hooves in front of their faces; one smirking haughtily with a gleam of insanity in his eyes, the other frowning severely with lips curled back and spite in her normally gentle eyes. She also tried talking to them, to get them to see reason, but they didn't break their intense gaze for a second. She had tried every peaceful way she could think of, but nothing worked, so it was time to let go and let her temper flare; literally.

"That's it; I have had it with the both of you; WHY CAN'T YOU SEE EYE TO EYE FOR ONCE!" Twilight screamed as she burst into flames, making both immortal beings jump back as they watched the normally well-mannered pony yell at them. The princess was completely shocked into silence, too stunned to even move, while Discord started panicking and looking frantically side to side.

"Somepony get the fire extinguisher! She'll burn down the whole library at this rate!" Spike yelled, running in from upstairs. "Way ahead of you, small fry." Discord said as he snapped his talons and summoned said object and spraying it on the flaming little pony.

The white bubbly foam hit its mark and put out the tongues of flame coming from Twilight. She turned purple and normal again and collapsed into a heap on the ground, covering her eyes with her hooves and began shaking violently as her breathing became shallow and ragged, like she had been running for a long time.

Spike tucked a fluffy blanket around his friend and began quietly trying to comfort and reassure her. "This is all your fault, Discord; you should never have been able to get out of that statue in the first place, and now look at what you've done!" Celestia yelled at him as they watched the small dragon drag his boss to the couch and somehow manage to get her onto it.

"My fault, how is it my fault; this wouldn't have happened if you didn't decide to just barge in here all of a sudden!" "ENOUGH!" Spike yelled from over by the couch where he was now surrounding the purple pony with flannel blankets and plush pillows.

"Both of you just be quiet; do you know how hard it is to recover her after a breakdown? If you can't help, then just go away." Spike said firmly, hopping up on the couch and trying to talk to Twilight and make sure that she was okay. Discord surprised himself by actually feeling bad about being part of this particular problem; he began to walk toward the couch but was stopped when he felt pressure on his bat wing.

He turned around to see that Celestia was biting his wing and trying to tug him back, glaring at him as a warning. He glared back and all but ripped his wing away from the Alicorn and quickly glided over to Twilight rather gracefully; all things considered. The distressed pony looked up at him with some irritation left in her lavender gaze. She sighed and looked over at her princess almost in a pleading gesture. "Princess, I know how all of this looks; and I am upset that I didn't know it was him until now, but please refrain from turning my house and the library into your personal war zone. I would like you step out for a moment so I can talk to Discord for a second. Oh, I need you to go with the princess, Spike." Twilight said as she reached down and gently nudged the little dragon toward the Alicorn royalty to the shock of the other three.

"I cannot do that, my faithful student; it is not safe for me to leave you alone with this criminal. He could easily kill you now that you have sired his full strength and power back to life." The colorful sun pony argued, taking a step forward to emphasize her point. "I apologize if I sound rude your majesty, but I'm not asking; and with all due respect, if he had wanted to hurt me, I think he would have done it already. He didn't need a whole bunch of power to get to us the first time, so…" She trailed off and looked between the two immortals warily. When neither the princess nor Spike made to move to the door, she glared fiercely at the both intruders. They eventually go the hint and hesitantly made their way out of the library and shut the door behind them.

The small purple pony got up and placed her front hooves on the arm rest of the couch to get a little bit more height. "So, what are you going to do now? You have all of your powers back and it's obvious that you don't _need_ to stay here anymore; but what if something bad does happen to you again, who can you go to if you can't get back here?" Twilight questioned with genuine concern in her voice and sparkling in her large eyes. "What do you mean, 'if I can't get back here'?" The mismatched creature asked, leaning down to bring himself to eye level with the other. "No matter what anypony else says, you are always welcome here; if you decide to leave, that is. And even if you don't go, you are most welcome to stay." She said and grinned at the incredulous look she was receiving from the spirit. "You want me to stay here with _you_! I would think that you would want me out of your life as soon as possible." He said, obviously taken aback by the offer. Twilight just blushed and smiled cheekily at him with hopeful but still concerned eyes. Discord could hardly take the unintentional assault of adorableness and finally gave in and consented to staying with the purple unicorn.

"Did you hear all of that, you two!" Twilight yelled and faced the door as the princess and her assistant came in with sheepish expressions. Celestia sighed and hesitantly agreed to the arrangement and watched as her student squealed excitedly and jumped in circles around Celestia and Discord. Without warning, she tackled the surprised spirit in a hug; but the happiness soon gave way to fear as the two of them started to glow; the light coming from their own bodies and merging together and eventually enveloping the entire room in the brightness.

Once the bright light subsided, Discord realized with a panicky sick feeling that Twilight was unconscious and very unresponsive. Discord screeched and pulled the little pony up into his arms. "Twilight!"

_Happy Birthday to meeeee! I just turned 14 on Tuesday, April 10, 2012 and I finally got this chapter done. Whoever reviews, please send me some suggestions on how to do the next chapter. I really appreciate all of the help that cartuneslover17 gave me on this chapter and I hope I can continue to receive such nice and understanding help. I will try to have the next chapter out soon, but until then, have a nice day. _


End file.
